


Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band)
Genre: Gain being sexy as heck, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, gender-neutral, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and your girlfriend Gain have an interesting night





	

**Author's Note:**

> dEDICATED TO A VV CLOSE PAL O MINE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU MORE THAN A LIL GAY™ BAB

It was around 10pm.

You and your girlfriend Gain had gotten ready for bed. She was in the bathroom, you waited for her to come back before you turned off the lights. You were flipping through your phone, nothing interesting happening on any of the social media sites you checked up on.

You sensed the light shift slightly, feeling the presence of Gain looking at you. You looked up from your phone, and your eyes met a quite extraordinary sight.

She was topless. Her breasts were round and pink, settled erotically on her chest. Her short blonde hair was disheveled, her legs and her hips beautifully sculpted to enforce exactly how sexy she looked. All she was wearing was a tight pair of black panties. And you couldn't take your eyes off of her beauty.

You dropped your phone somewhere and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, unable to stop looking at Gain. Gain walked over to you slowly, giving you a dark and suggestive look. She sat on your thighs, facing towards you and pressing her breasts against your chest.

"Someone wants to make me all hot and bothered doesn't she," You said, trailing your fingers down her sides, settling your hands at the base of her hips.

"I've missed you baby," She said, grinding onto your thighs in emphasis, "I want you to touch me."

You moved your hands to firmly grip her ass, pulling her closer onto your lap. She whimpered, grinding onto you more forcefully.

You slipped your hands under her panties, "Well first, these have to go."

Gain nodded, standing up in front of you. She took off her panties slowly, making you notice the way she's gyrating her hips. She was moving so sensually you couldn't help but feel turned on by her body.

The panties were off, she stood facing you, looking down at you with a smile of pure lust and want. She stepped closer as you wrapped your arms around her hips, kissing her lower stomach. She threaded her fingers through your hair, loving the feeling of your kisses.

You lifted her up by standing up. You turned around and set her on the bed, your head only so far from her pelvis as you kissed your was down the rest of her stomach. You licked in between her labia and started lightly sucking on her clit. She moaned loudly, pulling on your hair, wanting more.

You licked back down to her pussy. Shifting her hips upwards, you teased the opening with your tongue, making her shiver before inserting your tongue into her properly. She arched into the touch, moaning again.

"Baby, I need more." She whined, trying to be more flush against your face, trying to make your tongue go deeper.

"Okay baby girl don't worry-" you said. You removed your tongue and immediately exchanged with two fingers, making Gain gasp. You moved your tongue back to her clit, rubbing the small nub in time with bending your fingers inside her.

This seemed to do the trick. Gain became unraveled. She was crying out like it was the best thing in the world. Try ing to force your fingers deeper, your tongue closer. She came with a loud, shaky moan, gripping your hair as though it preserved her life.

You keep touching her until she pushed you back up. She wrapped you in a hug, sighing with relief in your ear.

"That was amazing, thank you."

"Anytime baby girl." You said with a smile on your face.

The two of you went to sleep, both satisfied and happy.


End file.
